Everything You're Not
by kxmalfoy
Summary: D/Hr.Voldemort is suspicious of the Malfoys and wants to ensure that Draco will be his heir. He has Bellatrix leading a massive Death Eater search for Draco and Hermione, who go into hiding. Dumbledore seems to know everything...? Romance,D/Hr, HPGW, RWPP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**first fanfic i've ever written. R/R, flame away if you want. don't bother unless you like d/hr.

**Disclaimer:** No, I am not JK Rowling. I own none of the characters and so far, I have not added any of my own. I came up with most of the plot on my own, so I think I own a lot of it. If you recognize some parts I probably did read it somewhere else and altered it, but don't remember which story it came from specifically. If it's yours, you get the credit for it. You know who you are. Suing is pointless. mmkay, enjoy.)

Harry woke up to the sound of Mr. Weasley's flying car smashing into his window.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, "Hurry! Fred and George are going mad driving this thing! I think we might all die before we even get to the train," he whined.

"Oh Ron, stop exaggerating," Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry noticed she looked a bit nervous as well.

"Er… coming!" Harry rushed to get his trunk and Hedwig, put them in the car, and opened his window, just as Petunia and Vernon appeared at his door.

"Bloody…what is going on, boy?" she sputtered.

"Yeah, don't you lot leave tonight?" questioned Vernon, finishing off a pint of strawberry pistachio-grape ice cream.

"Well, my mum and dad wanted to floo us to Diagon Alley to show us some things first. We were going to spend the day there…and were going to ask you if Harry could come?" Ron asked, looking pleadingly at the Dursleys.

Petunia sighed. "Well Vernon, I guess… fine."

Ron's face brightened up. "Thank you Mrs. Dursley, thank you!" The happy look on his face dulled down as he saw Dudley Dursley come in. Harry climbed out of his window and gave one last look at the Dursleys.

"Er,… goodbye," Harry said. "Goodbye," Vernon replied stiffly.

"Off we go!" Fred said excitedly as he floored the gas pedal. A few minutes later they arrived at the Burrow.

"Harry! Hermione! So lovely to see you! How've you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hugging them both tightly.

"Oh fine, thanks," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry. "Well then, let's go!", Mrs. Weasley said brightly. She led them to the fireplace and they entered the floo network, one after the other. A minute later, they were all standing in Diagon Alley- Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

The eight of them spent the day there, mostly trying on new school robes and gaping at the new Nimbus 3000s through the window. Hermione decided to go inside and look around, her mum had given her some money to buy a new broom.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite know-it-all, Granger," she heard an all too familiar drawl.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied dryly, "Fancy seeing you here. What, d'you come here to buy the whole shop? So we can all bow down and pretend to kiss your ass?" she said, smirking.

"Very creative, Mudblood. Why don't you go next door to the thrift shop and find your friend the Weasel," he sneered. Then, he smiled a bit. "My father's just bought me the Nimbus 3000. Don't worry Granger, I'm sure you can afford one. They're only, oh, I'd say around 95 Galleons-"

"As it happens, Malfoy, I've got about twice that much with me today," she replied smoothly. She brushed past him and ordered one solid gold Nimbus 3000.

"Ninety-four Galleons, ninety-seven sickles," replied the cashier. Hermione held out her bag so that Malfoy could easily see her pull out a large check.

"Keep the change," Hermione said sweetly. She turned around and smirked. _Hah,_ she thought, _if only I could do this more often._ Draco just gaped at her. She smiled slyly at him and went out of the shop. For dinner, The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry went to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione! Look," said Harry, trying not to sound obvious. "Malfoy's here!" he said incredulously. Ron made a twisted face. "Best keep away from that git," he retorted. Hermione just smirked. Draco caught a glance at her, and returned the look. Lucius raised an eyebrow but then went back to talking to Narcissa.

**So there's chapter one, **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**kthankss=)**


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, they headed to the station at platform 9 ¾. Hermione ran through the wall and felt someone bump into her. It was a rather large bump, actually. Nearly everything fell from her cart, including her. "Bloody hell," she muttered, "who-"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing above her. "Er, sorry," he mumbled. He held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm alright, tha- hey wait, did you just apologize?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco started to sneer but stopped himself. "Er, yeah, I ...yeah. I kind of knocked all your shit on the floor", he finished, giving her a sort of half-smile. "And, er, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

She took his hand and got up. "Yeah?" she said slowly, not sure what to make of it.

"I know we've been fighting for um, years, but I'm getting kind of sick of it now…not that it was all your fault," he added quickly," but um… wanna call a truce?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically before answering. "Um, yeah, sure," she said. _And I thought this day would never, ever come. Draco Malfoy just apologized to me, picked up my books, and now he wants to be…er, not enemies?_

She smiled, still looking kind of confused. She finished getting her things and she and Draco walked over to the train. A third year on Heelys was speeding through and set one of his mini bludgers loose, almost slamming Hermione in the head. Draco pulled her out of the way and threw it back. She looked up at him and smiled. Something was different about the egotistic Slytherin that used to spend his days of glory tormenting her and her friends. Very different. They got on the train, giving each other one last look, and went their separate ways. Hermione went up to the usual seats she shared with Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, what was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we saw you walking up here with Malfoy. Did he hex you or something?" Ron asked, looking strangely amused.

"Actually, he bumped into me, knocked my entire cart on the floor, apologized, helped me up, and asked if I wanted to call a truce," Hermione mused. "It was really weird."

"So you said yes," Ron asked.

"Well, yeah… I mean, how could I not, I for one don't want another year of house fighting or 'Mudblood get out of my fucking way!' and besides, I don't think he'd just say that for no reason. We'd probably expect him to pull something normally. So yeah, I accepted." Harry and Ron shrugged and started talking about Quidditch.

Back with the Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson was waiting excitedly for a certain someone to come back. Draco walked through the doorway just as Pansy was finishing her plan on how to get him back. He'd broken up with her the year before. Something about her never caring about anything other than being skinny and buying designer sunglasses. Pansy smiled slyly and jumped on Draco, kissing him passionately.

"Aaaugh, what the..." Draco was stopped by Pansy's intense version of PDA. Gripping the door handle to get some balance, he pushed away from her.

"Drakie, why," Pansy whined.

"Pansy, we're through. I thought I told you that last year. I don't know how else to convince you but I _do not want to get back together._" Draco sighed. Getting Pansy off his back was not going to be as easy as he'd thought. Pansy muttered something under her breath and stormed off. Crabbe and Goyle came up to him.

"Hey, Malfoy, what were you doing talking to that Mudblood?" asked Crabbe.

"Just that," Draco muttered, "Talking."

"About what?" inquired Goyle, "Thought you hated her."

"Yeah well maybe I don't, maybe I just don't want to act like a bloody five year old this year," retorted Draco. Crabbe and Goyle took the hint and left. Draco sat down. This was going to be an interesting year.

The Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogwarts. At dinner, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco was staring at her a bit. Not in a creepy way, just sort of… looking. She went up to her room early to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Draco seemed to be back to his old self again. First thing in the morning, he'd helped Crabbe and Goyle completely screw up Neville's potion. Again. Neville was about to drink it when he noticed small spider-like things crawling inside of the watery, blue mix. _Oh no,_ Neville thought, _Snape's going to kill me now. _Severus Snape walked over to Neville with a disgusted look on his face. "Longbottom, I would have expected even you to, shall we say, accomplish something with this one," Snape said disapprovingly. "Twenty-four points from Gryffindor." Hermione groaned. She found herself looking at Draco, who was grinning proudly. She shot him a look. She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note.

_Draco. If you want to even think about us leaving you alone you'd better stop screwing with my friends. Just because I don't hate you anymore doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over anyone you want._

She threw it across the room. Goyle caught it and gave her a look, but passed it to Draco anyway. Draco read the note and scribbled one back. He smiled. So she didn't hate him.

_**Sorry. Just having some fun. You do know how to do that, don't you Granger? **_

_**But fine, and I suppose I'll have to be best friends with Potty and the Weasel now**_

****

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Yes, actually, I do. And no, you don't. You don't have to be friends with them at all. But you do have to stop harassing them all the time._

Draco read the note and grinned.

_**All the time, you say? Well, then, I can still have some fun now and then can't I.**_

****

Hermione almost laughed but stopped herself.

_Yeah. Well, I figured it's only fair, since I've still got some things planned for Pansy._

_**Oh, Pansy? Do what you please with her. Seriously. I just might help you with that sometime.**_

****

Hermione read it and looked at him quizzically. Why would he want to mess with _Pansy_?

_Uh, okay?_

_**Long story. Tell you later.**_

Hermione smiled. This could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! Harry! Haaarrrryyyy! Where are you?" asked Ginny. She couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly he and Ron jumped out from behind the large chair in front of her. "Aaaaagh! Don't. Do. That." Ginny gritted her teeth. "_Anyway_, I came to tell you that there's a trip to Hogsmeade today if you want to come."

"Nah, don't think I want to, I've got a bit of a headache," replied Harry.

"Oh, but I think you'll want to come once you see Pansy," Ginny grinned slyly.

"Huh? Why would I want to see _Pansy_?" asked Harry.

"Well, I heard Hermione and Draco Malfoy are planning something for her. Something _special_." Ron looked confused. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not something _nice,_ you git!"

"Wait. One, why the hell would Hermione work with Malfoy on anything, and two, why would Malfoy have something against Pansy?" Harry asked.

"Well, he broke up with her last year and she wants him back. Won't leave him alone, apparently. And as for Hermione…I don't know, actually. I think I'll have a… talk with her about that later," Ginny made a face. She never liked Malfoy, and she always thought Hermione hated him.

Draco rolled out of bed and looked at his calendar. "Huh… oh shit, it's today," he muttered. He'd forgotten completely about Hogsmeade today. He showered and got ready, then looked into the common room. He took one look at Pansy and darted off the other way. He wandered out into the hallway and ran straight into her.

Hermione blinked twice. _Damn, he's hot. Did I just think that?_ She looked up. "Hey," Draco smirked, "You ready?"

Hermione grinned. "Yeah. But, um, what exactly are we doing?" she asked.

"Um, we could make her face turn colors. We could… attach her to other people, like Blaise maybe, glue her to her bed, record her phone conversations and post them all over the school, the list goes on."

Hermione laughed. "Hey, uh, not that I can't wait to do all of this, but just wondering… why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't exactly hate her, not just yet. I'm really starting to though. I broke up with her last year and she wants me back and she follows me everywhere, she never leaves me alone and she keeps trying to guilt trip me into taking her back."

"She wants you that badly? Great ego you've got," Hermione smirked.

Draco looked serious. "You haven't seen her pin me to a wall. She does not take no for an answer." Hermione winced. She could totally picture Pansy doing something like that. She paused. "So… I think I really like the part where we glue her to Blaise, and…glue them both to her bed," she finished laughing.

Harry and Ginny sat across from Ron on the train. Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. Ron looked at them for a second and then fell asleep too.

Draco and Hermione walked through the snowy roads of Hogsmeade. They saw Pansy and ran behind a store to hide. Draco whispered a binding spell on Pansy. _"Accio Blaise," _whispered Hermione. Blaise appeared next to Pansy and felt himself being drawn toward her. Pansy tried to walk away but found herself walking toward Blaise.

She slapped him. "Get away from me Zabini!" she screeched. "It's not like I want to be anywhere near you," Blaise retorted, "I can't help it, someone must have-" She slapped him again. "Oh yeah, Blaise, that's a great pick up line," she snarled.

Draco and Hermione were trying not to crack up as they took a few pictures and ran away.

_Funny,_ thought Hermione, _I never thought I'd be hanging out with Draco Malfoy. I mean, of all people. And have fun._

_Hah, _thought Draco, _I'm actually having fun with Hermione Granger. The Mud-er, muggle born I've despised since we were kids._

They walked out and ran straight into Harry and Ginny, who were nearly on the floor laughing. "H-Hermione! Pff… hahahaha that was great! You're actually going to glue them to the same bed?" asked Ginny. Draco just grinned. "Well, that's the plan."

Ginny looked at Hermione, silently saying "We need to talk." Hermione left off with Ginny, leaving Harry with Draco.

"Hermione… what's up?" asked Ginny slowly. "What?" asked Hermione. She didn't know what Ginny was talking about. "I mean, you and Malfoy…what's up with _him_?" she continued. "I mean, all those years you've hated him and he called you Mudblood and just generally being the way he is… how?" she asked.

"Er, well, before we got to Hogwarts he asked me if I wanted to call a truce. He actually said he was sick of fighting. It's almost like we're good friends now. I know, it's a bit weird, but I'm not complaining," said Hermione, smiling while throwing her hands up.

Ginny smirked. "So, that's it is it? You're just friends?" Hermione paused before answering "Yeah. Yeah, we're just friends."

Meanwhile, Harry was giving Draco a strange look. "So, Malfoy… just wondering, why are you and Hermione… friends now?" he asked cautiously. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

Draco shrugged. "We called a truce. And then one day she said she said she'd like to get back at Pansy a bit, and I told her what happened, and so we decided to have a bit of fun," he smiled, which was actually kind of still his trademark smirk.

"Oh, okay… um, not to judge or anything, but this wouldn't be some trick would it?" asked Harry. It was just the kind of thing he'd expect Malfoy to do.

Draco sighed. "No, Potter, it's not. And no, I'm not doing this so I can turn you in to Voldemort, nor am I doing it just to get back at my father. I'm just over doing shit like that."

"Oh. Well, that's good. Er… sorry," Harry said. Draco shrugged. "It's fine, I'd expect the same."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Lya Darkfury for reviewing!! **

**disclaimer: i own nothinggggg. except draco. (i wish. XC)**

**R/R. you know you want to.**

**...(pleeeease?)**

**readyyyy**

**GOGOGOGO !!**

Dumbledore and Remus Lupin sat in Dumbledore's office staring at his Pensieve. The usually white-blue mist had turned a sickening black-green shade. Lupin sighed. "He's coming back, isn't he?" Dumbledore looked at him with that twinkle in his eye. "I'm afraid so, Remus."

Narcissa Malfoy paced nervously around the living room. Lucius would be home any minute now. With news. Good news, probably not, but she couldn't be sure. Not yet.

She found a piece of parchment on the table and wrote a quick letter to her son and sent it off with Callie, her owl. Just then, Lucius came in the front door. "Narcissa…I'm afraid things are getting worse, and…shh, hold on." He murmured a quick spell so that no one could hear them. "They're everywhere now. It's not just Potter they're after. They want everything. And you've got to be careful what you say even around here now."

Narcissa made a face. "Here? Lucius, this is our house, why would they care…"

"They suspect everyone. Unless someone casts a charm they can hear everything you say out loud. They're after two more now," Lucius's voice became a bit graver. Narcissa waited. He paused. "That Granger girl, and…Draco," he finished.

Narcissa gasped. "What? Our son? Lucius! Why? They all think he's still training to be one of them! Why-"

"Yes, they think that. They also seem to have found out that he's befriended Granger. They don't approve for reasons I think you and I both are very well aware of. I'm not sure what we can do right now, but…we'll think of something," he said, trying to reassure her. Narcissa immediately grabbed another piece of parchment and scribbled a warning to Draco. She sent it off with Callie.Narcissa could not talk. She only looked up at Lucius with a burning worry in her eyes. He pulled her close.

Draco woke up smiling. Callie, his mother's owl, flew through his open window and dropped a letter on his lap. He opened it and read it slowly.

_Draco,_

_Lucius has informed me that things are getting worse by the day. We can't even talk normally here without casting a charm because they can hear everything now. It's quite ridiculous if you ask me, but anyway. Lucius has informed me that they are after two more students at Hogwarts. One of which, I'm terribly sorry to say, is you. You have got to be very careful, Draco, I don't want anything happening to you. They know you're friends with Hermione Granger, who by the way, would be the other student they're after. _

_Do tell her this. And if you are going to continue to hang out with her I must warn you to be especially careful when the two of you are together. If anything should happen and you need to come home…Lucius has arranged for a few more secret compartments to be made inside the Manor, so let us know. _

_Take care,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_


	6. Chapter 6

Draco almost choked. There were death eaters? After him? And they were going to go after Hermione? He raced out of the room, nearly running over a few third years. 

_Damn Heelys, _he thought. He found Hermione just coming out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hey, Draco!" Hermione said brightly. 

"Hey Hermione. Um, I've got something to tell you, it's really important," Draco started. 

Harry and Ron came out to join Hermione. "If you can tell her you can tell us," Ron said defiantly. 

Draco made a face. "Fine," he said," But this is serious. I don't care if you don't believe me, you can make me drink a cauldron full of Veritaserum if you want. Follow me."

The four made their way through the hallways and up to Draco's room.

"Draco," Hermione said slowly, "What's going on?"

Ron and Harry sat down beside her. Draco took a breath. "Before I say anything, I think I'd just better let you read this," he said, handing her the letter. Harry and Ron read it over Hermione's shoulders. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, I swear, if your father's friends do anything to her-"

"In case you can't read, you bloody git, my father's got nothing to do with their little plans," snapped Draco, "So why don't you shut your fucking trap and get with what's actually going on here."

Ron looked stunned. "You mean he's-"

"Yeah," Draco said. "He still goes to their meetings and stuff. To find out what they're doing. I mean he's not a hired spy or anything, but…"

Harry stood up. "Good enough for me. Um, look, I dunno what Ron and I could really do right now, but if you need anything, we'll…just let us know."

Draco half-smiled. "Er, thanks."

Ron got up as well and started to leave with Harry. "Oh, er, sorry Malfoy," he said, looking back a bit.

Draco shrugged. "It's fine," he replied.

Hermione walked over to him. "Draco, if our hanging out is going to get us captured, I understand-" she started. 

"No," Draco said, "Everything's going to be fine. They're not going to hurt you."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Draco looked down. "No, I'm not. In fact I'm pretty sure things are going to get a lot worse," he said. " My mum said if we need to we can stay in some of the secret rooms back at the Manor. It's just, I never thought…" 

Hermione moved closer to him. "I know," she said. " I didn't either. But I'm not leaving you. I'd never forgive myself if they got you and I was just here trying to protect myself."

Draco held her until they both fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

A dark masked figure stalked the basement hallways of Hogwarts under Disillusionment. He looked through the window into Draco's room. "Buying time, are we," he smirked to himself. "Well, there's only a little more left." He disappeared.

Draco woke up the next morning to find Pansy whimpering in his face. Literally.

"D-Draco, is it true?" Pansy asked, looking up at him with her huge sad eyes. Draco just looked confused. "Um, is what true?" he asked.

Pansy took a breath. "That you're friends with that Mudblood Granger," she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and brushed past her. "Yes, Pansy, I am. And she's not a Mudblood. Grow up."

Pansy burst into tears and ran away. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Was there anything that wouldn't upset her?

It was true, though. Draco had become pretty good friends with Hermione. That was something they'd both have laughed hysterically at just a couple months ago. But he'd changed since then. The things he saw at the meetings he attended with Lucius had convinced him that he'd rather die than become part of that. And there was something about her, something that made him feel like there was something left to hope for.

**A/N: Sorryyyy this is so short. Didn't really know what else to put here. The next ones are longer:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny looked around her room. She'd gone up there to get something, but she forgot what it was. A gleaming light on her bed caught her eye. She walked over and picked up the note. 

_Ginny, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower around 11 tonight if you can._

_Harry_

_Talk? About what,_ she wondered. She looked down to see a box of chocolates next to the note and a rose. She smiled. She knew what that was about. She heard a noise and whipped her head around. It was Ron. He stuck his head through the door.

"Hey Gin, were leaving for Hogsmeade in a few minutes if you wanna come," he said. 

"Alright," Ginny replied," I'm coming."

Ginny got ready and made her way down the staircase into the common room. She saw someone standing in the corner. Expecting Harry, she turned around ready to hug him. Instead, a silvery white blonde boy turned around. Ginny jumped back surprised. "Oh, hi, Draco," she said. "Um, are you looking for someone?" Draco didn't normally wait around in the Gryffindor Common Room. Or, anywhere near Gryffindors. Draco started to sneer just as Hermione passed by. "Oh hi, Ginny, Draco. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just got to go get some things," she said as she ran upstairs to her room. Ginny turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Hermione?" she asked. Draco sighed. "Yeah," he said. "She invited me to go with everyone today. Hope Potter and the Weasel don't mind too much," he muttered. He might have stopped hexing them, but Draco wasn't exactly friends with them either, as Hermione had hoped he would be. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry doesn't care if you're there as long as you're not making someone's life hell." Draco made a face. 

Ginny just laughed. "Don't worry about Ron, he's always anal like that. He'll get over it eventually." 

Draco looked up. "Yeah? Before or after I'm tied up under the Black Lake with a 50 pound weight attached to my leg?"

Ginny laughed. "Calm down, Malfoy. Hermione wouldn't let him do anything when she's around." 

She looked at Draco and noticed he had a note in his left hand. "What's that, a love letter?" she asked grinning. Draco looked flushed for a second and stuffed the note in his pocket. "Er, just notes from class," he said quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh God, you want Hermione don't you."

Draco looked surprised. And impressed. "How'd you…what, how can you…"

He couldn't finish. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I do. But I don't know if I should ask her out right now. I mean she's got a lot going on and so do I, and we just became friends like a couple months ago, and-"

"I can just tell these things, that's how. And you'll never know if you don't ask her."

"Yeah, but what if it's too much."

Ginny shrugged. "You don't have to ask her to be your girlfriend right away. Just ask her to the ball or something, like a date."

Draco almost hugged her. "You think she'd say yes?"

Ginny grinned. "Are you kidding me? She's always talking about you. She won't shut up."

Draco looked hopeful. "Are you serious? What'd she say?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," she said.

"Oh come on, I won't tell her you told me," Draco pleaded.

"Nope," Ginny said. "Can't say another word."

"Fine," Draco sulked and sat down to wait for Hermione. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny and Harry walked with Hermione and Draco to the train

Ginny and Harry walked with Hermione and Draco to the train. Draco walked up to Ginny and tried to say something but just ended up looking at her with a desperate expression. "You'll be fine," she mouthed, turning so that Hermione couldn't see her.

Hermione picked her phone up to check the time and frowned. "That's weird," she said. "The train was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. We've been here for at least half an hour. Where'd Ron go?"

Just then they heard a loud motor running and turned around. Ron was driving his dad's flying car up to the station. He stuck his head out the window. "Hey. I heard the train's stuck somewhere so it won't be here for another hour. We can go in this if you want."

Hermione just stared for a minute. "Ron, how'd you get that?"

Ron grinned. "Fred and George," he replied. "They…hey, er, Mione, what's Malfoy doing here?" he lowered his voice.

Hermione went up to him. "Ron," she said, "I invited him. I know you hate him but we are friends so please just try to get along," she pleaded.

Ron noticed her pleading, sad eyes. "Don't give me that look," he said, "You know I can't… oh fine," he grumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Draco held back a bit before walking up. Ron opened the doors. "You are coming, aren't you?" he sighed. Draco took that as an okay, and got into the car next to Hermione.

Ron flew the car up to Hogsmeade and parked in the garage next to Madame Malkin's. Ginny and Harry got out first. Before anyone could ask where they were going Harry and Ginny had gone off on their own. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are they…?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "By tomorrow they will be."

Ron heard someone calling him. "Ron! Hey!" Lavender Brown ran up to them. She hugged Ron. "Hey, Lavender! What're you doing here?"

"I came here to pick up some things for the ball and I saw your car. We're setting up soon," she replied.

"Oh. I'll come with you," said Ron.

Hermione turned to Draco and looked up. "So, where to?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "We can just walk around until we find something," he said.

Draco and Hermione wandered the streets of Hogsmeade for awhile before stopping at the Three Broomsticks. They went inside. Draco turned to Hermione. "Hey, you want anything?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "Butterbeer's good." She reached for her wallet but Draco had already gone up to order.

"Two butterbeers please," he said. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen.

He sat down across from Hermione.

"So," she began, "What should we do for the ball next month?"

Draco smirked. "Planning for that already? We've got some time until that comes around. Calm down."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know Pansy and Seamus aren't going to get anywhere. Pansy won't do anything and Seamus can't stand her. Beats me how she even got to be Head Girl. Probably bribed her way in," she scoffed.

"Exactly what she did, actually. Her mum and dad paid Snape to make sure she got in," replied Draco.

Hermione smirked. "And let me guess, now she wants gold bedding and four mirrored walls so she can look at herself all day?"

"Actually, that's pretty close to what she got," Draco scoffed. "She basically had the entire floor torn down and rebuilt just for her. She thinks she's fucking royalty."

The waitress walked over and set down two butterbeers.

"Thanks," Hermione said, looking up.

Draco shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Hey, um, Hermione," he started. He knew he needed to, but he still felt nervous telling her. Apologizing wasn't something you'd normally expect from a Malfoy.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I've been thinking, and…I'mreallysorryIwassomeantoyouallthetime," he said quickly. _There, _he thought, _I got it out._

Hermione just blinked and stared at him. She hadn't understood a word he just said.

Draco read her mind and sighed.

"Look what I'm trying to say is, I've been nothing but a royal prick to you and…I'm really sorry," he finished.

Hermione took a breath. She hadn't been expecting this. _That would explain why he wanted a truce, though. And maybe…_, she thought, _NO. No, no, no, no, no. I don't like him like that. Shut up, Hermione. _

She smiled. "It's alright, I guess," she started to look away.

Draco panicked. "Shit, Hermione, what do you want me to say? I'M SORRY!" he practically yelled. A few amused people turned around to stare and listen.

Hermione laughed. "Calm down, Draco, it's cool, I forgive you."

Draco took a breath and sat back down. _Thank God, _he thought, _what would I have done if she was serious…_

The two finished their butterbeers and talked for awhile about random things. Quidditch, the ball, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts.

"Draco, I don't want you to take this personally," Hermione began slowly, "I mean I trust you and everything, I'm just wondering…"

_Here it comes,_ Draco thought. "Yeah?"

"Are you planning on becoming… a Death Eater?" she asked.

Draco looked her in the eye and spoke seriously. "No. I will die before I ever become one of them. Hermione, I've seen too many things before. Things that most people only have dreams about or see in horror movies. I've seen those things in life, up close. I'm lucky I'm still sane right now."

Hermione placed her hand over his. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry…"

Draco looked up at her and smiled.

(Sounds of glass shattering and people screaming)

Hermione and Draco heard the front window shatter into shards of glass that spread mercilessly throughout the room. Two hooded figures flew through the broken restaurant and placed a silencing charm on everyone inside.

The Death Eater on the left spoke first.

"We have heard that there are two students inside this vicinity. They go by the names of Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Aidan Malfoy. They will come quietly, **now**, or we will take them by force."

Hermione and Draco quickly hid beneath the large table, unable to speak. As the Death Eater attempted to pry information out of one of the waitresses at the counter, Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note.

_They know we're here. I'm going to apparate us underground, wherever that may lead I'm not sure, but we'll be out of here. Then maybe we can talk about where to go next. Just hold on to me._

Hermione read the note and slipped her arm through Draco's, holding on tightly.

Draco would have taken a moment to notice how amazing it felt to have Hermione so close to him if they weren't in such danger. And for a second, he did. But as they were in a sort of life-or-death situation, he snapped out of it long enough to apparate them both underground.

Underground turned out to be a back passageway into Knockturn Alley. Draco and Hermione froze as they saw what was coming ahead of them.

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReview.**

**can't update as often after this week. no more spring break /**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:...do i have to make one of these for every chapter? come on, now...**

**A/N: I made this chapter longer than it was the first time I posted it. Thanks to Lya Darkfury and audrhole for reviewing!! **

A long train of hooded, masked Death Eaters paraded the streets of Knockturn Alley. Hermione peered out of a tiny window and noticed a platinum blonde head facing downward among the tall dark hats. Lucius Malfoy.

She sat back down next to Draco. Draco noticed the look on her face. "Hermione…what's wrong?"

She took a breath. "I think you should look out the window."

Draco shrugged and looked out where she'd seen Lucius just a few seconds ago. By this time the Death Eaters had slightly parted from Lucius, except for one who held his arms behind his back. They performed a full body bind curse on him and threw him against the wall of a nearby store.

One Death Eater stood face to face with Lucius.

Draco whispered a spell that would allow them to hear everything.

"Where are they," the Death Eater hissed, "We know you have information."

Lucius just stared at her for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about. You of all people, Bellatrix." He smirked for a moment. "I mean really, to think you would accuse your sister's husband of betraying the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix didn't budge.

She held her wand to his throat. "I will do whatever it takes to win back Tom," she hissed. "Don't think I'm about to let you get in the way of our-"

"Of your what, Bellatrix? Of your relationship? Your love life?" Lucius spat. "And going by first names now, I see. Well, sorry to break it to you love, but I have not done anything to work against _Tom._ You, my dear, are simply delusional." _In more than one way,_ he thought bitterly.

Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore. Her face had turned to a deep purple color and her eyes were filled with rage.

"LUCIUS MALFOY YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR YOU WILL DIE.," she screamed. "AS FOR YOUR SON AND THAT MUDBLOOD…"

She lowered her voice for a moment and laughed to herself. "They're here, aren't they, Lucius?" she asked. He noticed she had that crazed look on her face that would probably make even Voldemort laugh. It was the look she'd had back at the Ministry, after she'd killed Sirius.

Lucius scoffed. "Please, Bellatrix, if you're going to kill me don't wait until after I've suffered from listening to your nonsense. Why would they be here of all places? Granger knows better than that and so does Draco. And if you lay one finger on my son-"

Bellatrix lunged at Lucius. "_Crucio!" _She screeched. Lucius was broken out of the body bind and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Bellatrix looked at him with eyes colder then they'd ever been before.

"Didn't need a hand to do that, now did I, darling?" she whispered in his face.

She turned back to the rest of the Death Eaters who were watching the whole scene for pure entertainment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" she screamed.

She left Lucius where he was and began searching Knockturn Alley with the others.

Draco turned around to face Hermione. She could barely read the expression on his face.

"Draco…" she started.

Draco shook his head. "We should go somewhere else before we say anything,' he said quietly. Hermione nodded and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

They stood in the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco looked as if he were ready to kill someone.

"They're going to kill him," he yelled. "They're going to torture him and kill him, then they'll come after us."

Hermione walked over to him. "I'm sure he'll find some way out of it," she said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Your father's been around them for years. He knows how they do things. As long as he has them convinced that he's still on their side, we'll be fine."

Draco looked down. "Yeah. I just don't know how long he can do that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, just as an owl flew through the window.

She bent down and picked up the letter. "It's from your mum," she said.

_Draco,_

_Lucius was found on a street in Knockturn Alley left terribly injured. He's currently staying at St. Mungo's. I have no idea what to do at this point except to try and convince Bellatrix and her crew that we're still siding with the Dark Lord. I think I might have an idea, but I will need your help. And, possibly, Ms. Granger's. Come to the Manor tomorrow night, if at all possible, and owl me back with any news._

_Narcissa_

Draco forced a smile. "I guess we're okay for now," he said.

Hermione read the letter over his shoulder. "Yeah," she said. "We'll figure something out tomorrow. I don't know if we should tell anyone…maybe Dumbledore and Harry, and Ron and Ginny, since Harry's going to tell them anyway."

Draco winced. "Do we have to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he never liked her friends, but she couldn't just leave them without telling them anything.

"Yes, Draco, it's okay, Harry probably should know this stuff anyway. Since he is the first one Voldemort's after anyway. I mean, what could happen? They can only help us," she said firmly.

Draco looked away and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And don't worry about anyone in my house finding out. I'd tell Blaise but his parents have a way of finding out everything he knows, so…"

Hermione nodded.

Harry burst through the door laughing.

Hermione just looked confused. "Um, Harry? What's so funny?" she asked.

"P…Professor…McGonagall…Snape…drunk…you've got to see this!" he said, running back out.

Draco smirked. "This should be entertaining."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and walked with him down to the Potions classroom.

Draco held Hermione's hand with one arm and used the other to push through a large crowd of students. Colin Creevey had already shot five rolls of film. The look on his face rivaled that of a gleeful five year old who just got the best birthday present ever.

Minerva McGonagall was standing near the desks with her hands on her hips. "Severus you have got to clam down!" she said, exasperated. "Just look at yourself, is this how you should behave in front of all your students!"

Snape stumbled over to the chalkboard. "Oh I'm fiiiine, Minerva!" he said in a slurry voice. "You 'ave got to try this stuff sometime, come on now, it's quite WONderful! Ohhhh darn it, I've lost my lesson plans for today. TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he slurred cheerfully.

McGonagall threw up her hands in defeat. "That's it, I'm getting Albus," she grumbled.

**Yayyy it's longer now. :) OkReview!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Mkay so first day back after break and I get 950435285093 things due this week. Great?Aaaanyway. I updated Chapter 10, I thought it was a little too short so I added more to it. So if you only read the first half of Chapter 10, go back and read the second half or you probably won't understand anything about how this chapter starts out.**

**Thanks to Lya Darkfury and audrhole for reviewing, I appreciate the feedback! Anddd to everyone else, review and i'll try to add these chapters more quickly. If I ever finish this damn english project. Grrrr. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape drawled on for about fifteen more minutes before Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"Dummmmmbledore! What a pleasant surprise! Thirty-four more points from Gryffindor!" Snape slurred. He stumbled over to where McGonagall was standing.

"MinERva dear! You look absolutely fan-TAS-tic!" he drawled, "Would you like to go out sometime? Perhaps tonight?"

Dumbledore stifled a laugh and murmured a quick spell. Snape instantly fell over and began snoring.

"Alright, students, back to your activities," said Dumbledore.

The disappointed crowd scattered out leaving Draco, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and Dumbledore and finally spoke. "Professor," she said, "We've got a …problem…"

Draco handed the letter to Dumbledore, who read it a bit slowly to himself.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I see. Have you informed Harry of your…'vacation', shall we say?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I'm going to tell him tonight. Ron and Ginny too, if that's okay."

"Mr. Malfoy, you're sure of your parents' intentions…?" Dumbledore inquired.

Draco laughed bitterly, remembering what they'd seen at Knockturn Alley.

"Yes," he replied. "My father's already in St. Mungo's for not giving us away so if he's putting on an act, he's obviously willing to kill himself for it."

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall inform your teachers of your leave. Do owl me if you have any… problems."

Hermione forced a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore walked down the long hallway.

Draco and Hermione started to walk to their dorms and stopped when they heard loud music coming from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I've got to go tell them now," muttered Hermione, "Before they all get too drunk to remember anything I said." Draco shrugged and followed her into the room.

She found Harry and Ron, and grabbed them by the arms. "I've got to talk to you two and it's really important. Have you had anything to drink yet?" she asked cautiously.

"Nah, not yet. Dean's coming with the firewhiskey soon, though," said Ron excitedly. His face dropped when he noticed Draco. "What's he doing here?" he asked, giving Hermione a look.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's part of what I'm going to tell you now come on, I can't tell the entire school." The boys shrugged and followed Hermione into her room.

She took a breath. "Okay, look. I know how this is going to sound, but Draco and I will be staying at his house for…awhile. We leave tomorrow night."

Ron opened his mouth to object but Hermione stopped him. "Look, I don't exactly know how to be subtle about something like this. Basically, there's a large army of Death Eaters after us right now and they would probably guess that we're here. We can still owl but not as often as usual."

Draco stepped up. "We'll be staying in a couple secret rooms my parents had built inside the Manor," he said. Ron gave him a dangerous look, and he sneered back. "I highly doubt they'd find us there. Calm down, Weasel. Hermione's going to be fine," he snapped.

Hermione almost blushed. They'd been friends for awhile, but having him trying to protect her felt a bit…different.

"Wait," said Harry, "Why would they be after Hermione? Actually, why would they be after _you_?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye. "Because I'm friends with her, that's why. And I'm not a Death Eater, Potter, so you can stop looking at me like that now," he snapped.

Harry held his hands up in defense. "Hey, sorry. Just wondering," he muttered.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny is the only other person you can talk to about this," she said. "Other than her, we really need you guys to try and keep it quiet." She looked pointedly at Ron.

Awkward silence.

"Done," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry added, "Owl us if you need anything. And Dumbledore..."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "He knows."

"Oh hey, you guys wanna come back to the party with us?" asked Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, why not. It's your last night here for awhile. Besides, I know Dean, and he probably brought enough firewhiskey for everyone to have their own bottle."

Hermione sighed but smiled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder for a minute. "Alright, this'll be the last time we can do this until God knows when."

The four walked back into the Common Room full of people. Most of them were drunk out of their minds. Lavender got up on the table and began singing at the top of her lungs. Quite badly, most would add.

Draco grinned. "So, all those stories I've been hearing about Gryffindor parties were true, then."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, well, quite understood we're not half as civilized as you Slytherins," she said, holding her head up high.

Draco laughed and got two bottles, handing one to Hermione.

Ginny walked over to Harry and, before he could say anything, kissed him. Harry was taken by surprise, but happily returned the favor. When they finally broke apart for air, Harry looked into Ginny's sparkling blue eyes.

"You aren't drunk, are you…" he asked.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, then kissed him again.

Hermione looked over to where Ginny and Harry were and couldn't help but smile.

Now if she could only find someone like that…

Draco stood behind her and noticed her staring at the happy couple. "Reminding you of anyone?" he asked. She knew who he was talking about. Viktor Krum, her ex. She sighed and turned around.

"Not really. I don't think I was in love with Krum. He was pretty hot, though," Hermione mused.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't know about your little escapades with that...OW! Hey! What'd I do?" he yelped. Hermione had punched him in the arm. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Oh baby baaaabyyyyyy you are my everythiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg!" screeched a happily wasted Lavender. Hermione winced and whispered a quick spell to calm Lavender down.

Draco walked Hermione back to her dorm. "Hey, um, we could meet somewhere in Hogsmeade tomorrow, like, after dinner or something. Apparating from here would probably look too suspicious," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Alright." She smiled awkwardly. He hugged her and left for his dorm.

Hermione changed into shorts and a large white T-shirt and climbed into her bed. She knew she should feel nervous with everything that had been going on, but all she could think about was Draco.

She sighed and drifted off to sleep. She didn't really mind. The fact that he basically occupied her mind 90 percent of the time actually gave her some comfort.

Draco walked through the Slytherin Common Room, passing a pouting Pansy on the way to his dorm. He changed into boxers and climbed into his four poster. For some reason Hermione was all he could think about. He liked it, too. Thinking about her meant he didn't have to focus on the thousand-something Death Eaters that were after him and everyone he ever cared about.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aaaaughhh. What happened…?" Harry woke up and put his head in is hands. Everything was sort of blurry from the night before. Well, everything except Ginny. Still, after they'd finished talking, Harry and Ginny had both partied until around four or five in the morning. It was now about ten, over an hour after breakfast.

"Rrrgh." Harry rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He took a hot shower and muttered a hangover spell before getting dressed and heading out to meet Ginny and Ron.

Ginny woke up grinning. She was still a bit tipsy from last night, but she could clearly remember Harry. She got ready and headed down to the Common Room.

"Ron! Hey," said Harry.

Ron gave him a small smirk but grinned. "Oh hey Harry, Ginny'll be down in a few minutes."

Harry looked shocked.

Ron still had that annoyingly happy grin on his face. "Yeah, couldn't really miss the two of you last night. You know, snogging everywhere and stuff. Lavender even noticed you two, she was really entertained by it, actually!"

Harry winced as he slowly began to remember Lavender running up to them last night, singing some sappy love song as loud and off-key as she possibly could.

Ginny came running down the stairs. "Ron! Harry! Hi!" she said excitedly. She walked over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss. Ron made a face.

Harry put his arm around her waist and the three of them walked down to Potions.

Draco met Hermione at the door to Snape's classroom. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Hey," he said softly, "Madame Malkin's is always open late. We probably can't go back to the Three Broomsticks. So…"

Hermione looked into his intense, grey-blue eyes. "Five tonight?" she asked.

He nodded.

Once everyone was inside, the conversation was mainly focused on Snape and his little firewhiskey scandal from the day before.

"_**Ahem,**_" coughed Snape as he entered the room from his office at the front. "I do believe we should, er, discuss today's lesson."

Awkward silence.

Pansy couldn't take it anymore. She'd been holding in her laughter for over five minutes and felt as if she was going to burst.

She broke out laughing, nearly falling onto the floor. "B-But Professor...S-Snape….PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA….I thought you… 'lost the darn lesson plans for today? AND TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Seamus joined in. "MinERva, darling, you look absolutely fan-TAS-tic, PLEASE, DEAR, MAKE MAD LOVE TO ME AND NEVER LET ME GO!" He put a hand to his heart dramatically and fell down. Everyone cracked up.

Snape had had enough. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" he yelled.

Everyone fell still and silent. Snape's face was a bright shade of red and pink, as he continued to speak. "Now ENOUGH. One more word of this and I swear on Merlin's beard that I will take every single point away from each and every one of your houses!"

His face paled a bit and he sat down. "Page three-hundred and ninety-five. Take notes on the next fifty chapters and I expect a well written 7777 word essay on this by the end of the week," he muttered.

He stormed out, ironically, just as McGonagall stepped in. They both gave each other awkward but sympathetic looks.

"Students I am only interrupting your studies to give you a piece of news that I'm sure the majority of you will most definitely appreciate," she said.

That got everyone's attention.

"Dolores Umbridge has been officially fired from the Ministry of Magic. She was arrested for fraud and forgery and will not be allowed back. Her use of magic is, temporarily, also prohibited and thus will have to live as a muggle for a few months," she mused.

Slowly but surely, the class let the words sink in and began clapping and cheering.

Harry grinned. He knew Bane and Firenze had something to do with this.

Crabbe jumped up. "THANK GOD SHE'S FINALLY GONE," he shouted. Crabbe didn't normally smile very much, but everyone couldn't stand Umbridge last year. She was, as some would say, a mix between Snape, Bellatrix, and Voldemort.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Hermione packed her things and went down to say goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I'll miss you guys so much," she said sadly. "I'll try to keep in touch." She noticed the worried look on Ron's face. "Don't worry," she said, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine."

Ron wasn't so sure. "Hey, look, if Malfoy does anything,…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, there's a group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange trying to capture us. Somehow I don't see how Draco's the one you want to protect me from."

Ron smiled and hugged her. Harry and Ginny hugged her too, and said their goodbyes.

Hermione walked down to Dumbledore's office where she found Draco.

He turned around. "Hey," he said. "My mum set the house up so that whenever we apparate in we can't be traced or anything. But only us, anyone else can be seen."

Hermione hugged him and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had gotten that twinkle in his eye back. "Draco has informed me that you'll first be Apparating to Hogsmeade, Madame Malkin's, and then Malfoy Manor?" he said.

Hermione nodded. She took a breath. "Well," she said, "Here goes nothing." She held on to Draco and they apparated straight into Madame Malkin's shop. Draco held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Hermione looked nervous but nodded.

They apparated into Malfoy Manor. Hermione almost gasped. The house was beautiful.

The floors were newly waxed and everything was freshly furnished. A large diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling near the front door and a large spiraling staircase lead to the upstairs floors. Narcissa came running out as soon as she heard them, and whispered the charm.

She hugged Draco as tight as she could. "Oh Thank God you're alright," she said. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "Hello, dear, I'm Narcissa. You must be Hermione."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:mmmkay so what do you think?? R/R I did this kind of late, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few typos or if a couple sentences barely make snese. It's like 11:57. I hate homework. **


	13. Author's Note

A/N: Ummmm yeah I haven't updated in awhile. I have horrible writers block and craploads of work to do.  So yeah, I'm about half way through working on chapter 13. I'll try to post it as soon as I can. If you haven't reviewed already please r/r! It gives me motivation. XD

Again, Thanks to Lya Darkfury and audrhole.

And why, everytime I upload something on this, does it repeat the first sentence?


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: HAH YESSS I FINALLY GOT THIS UP. And, it's lke 12:15 am. Oh I am so screwed for tomorrow. Ohhhwell. couldn't sleep. But hey, I got this up! Yayyy**

**This one's the longest so far, so R/R!!**

**GOGOGOGO**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius Malfoy wheeled himself into the room looking torn up and half dead.

He gave Narcissa a weak smile before turning to his son and the not-so-strange girl standing next to him.

"Hello, Draco. Hermione," he nodded in her direction. Hermione winced at seeing his condition and returned the nod.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," she said cautiously. Lucius was a former Death Eater and, no matter how "reformed" he might be, he still had that unreadable expression that made everyone a bit nervous.

Narcissa noticed this and decided to speak up. "Well, I've cast the charm on the entire house, so no one knows you're here. Anyway, I can get you all some drinks. Lucius, would you show them to their rooms?"

Lucius grunted a response. His whole body was still relatively sore and in pain from the treatments he'd had to receive at St. Mungo's, and some of the damage from Bellatrix was still noticeable.

He muttered a spell under his breath and several layers of wall parted as they made their way upstairs. Lucius forced himself out of the wheelchair and onto his broom.

Draco and Hermione stepped into the rooms, adjoined by a single doorway in the wall separating them.

Hermione gasped. Her room was beautiful. Green curtains made with a silky sort of material draped over the large window. The flooring was part wood and part carpet, and her bed was a large four poster. There was a vanity table on one side of the room and a large shelf filled with books even Hermione had never read before. Her trunk and bags were lying in a small pile next to her bed. Hermione lay down on the most comfortable mattress she'd ever slept on. An intercom speaker floated above her nightstand, leading her to the large walk-in closet next to it. Hermione opened the doors and breathed. _Okay,_ she thought, _now I see why Draco was always bragging about this. It really is amazing._

She went into the bathroom and got into the jacuzzi to relax. After about an hour, she got out, said a quick shower spell and dried her hair.

She jumped back onto her bed after getting dressed in some jeans and a tank top. Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was pretty damn luxurious for a trip that was simply supposed to protect her from Death Eaters.

Meanwhile, Draco was even amazed at his own room. It was probably twice the size of his normal room, and nearly everything was pure silk, even the sheets on his bed. He also had an intercom speaker next to his bed, and his bathroom was just as amazing as Hermione's. He sighed happily. Sure, there were probably over a hundred thousand Death Eaters trying to capture and torture him under Voldemort's orders, and yeah, his father was still seriously injured for simply not giving them up. But still, he had to admit, it was good to be home. And this time, he had Hermione with him.

Bellatrix Lestrange apparated into the Malfoy's kitchen, where Narcissa stood, thinking.

Narcissa gasped. "Bellatrix," she snapped, somewhat annoyed at her sister's random and unannounced appearance. "Can I help you?" she asked, exasperated.

Bellatrix smirked. "Draco wouldn't be home, would he?" she asked innocently. Or, well, as innocently as Bellatrix could possibly sound. Narcissa panicked. She knew Bellatrix was leading the whole search, Lucius had told her everything. He had also told her to not admit she knew anything and to pretend Lucius had told her he'd been in an "accident".

She regained her composure and finally spoke. "No, Bellatrix, he's not. I'm not quite sure where he's off to this holiday, actually," she smirked. That wouldn't be too hard for Bellatrix to believe if she hadn't suspected them. Draco pretty much went wherever he wanted and only told his parents when he "felt like it". Not that Narcissa minded much, she figured he could usually handle most things on his own. Things other than this.

Other than Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked a bit confused. She could be smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she really just wasn't that bright. "Cissy, dear, did Lucius…?" she inquired, hoping to get something out of her. She figured that Narcissa would be absolutely enraged if she knew what really happened, and that would be her way of figuring out what Lucius and her sister were really up to.

Narcissa kept that enragement inside for the moment and settled for a slightly depressed, sad expression. "Tell me about the accident? Yes, he did. He's in quite a lot of pain at the moment and is staying at some private hospital. He said it was some of the Aurors from the Ministry, still trying to get at him," she sighed, shaking her head. "Bloody idiots," she muttered, adding it on for effect.

Bellatrix looked stunned. She actually believed that Lucius had lied for her. Well, maybe she'd been a bit harsh on the man. She decided to ponder that thought later.

"Oh, I see. Yes, well, hope he gets better soon then. See you later, Cissy." Narcissa forced a smile. "Goodbye, Bella." Bellatrix apparated back to wherever she had come from.

Narcissa breathed. That was close. _Good thing she can't find those rooms, _she thought, trying to calm herself down.

Draco walked through the doorway connecting his and Hermione's rooms and saw her lying across her bed. He smiled. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought. "Hey," he grinned. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Draco. I have to say, this is probably the most luxurious vacation I've ever been on, at least while I'm being chased by thousands of Death Eaters waiting to suck out my soul," she smirked.

Draco laughed and sat down next to her. "Yeah, even I'm sort of surprised. My regular room isn't even like this. Guess they've had a lot of free time," he said.

She rested her head on Draco's shoulder for a few minutes. Suddenly, the intercom made a sharp, loud squeak. "Draco, Hermione, hi." It was Narcissa. "Um, after dinner, there's something I've really got to talk to you about. Can't really say it over this, so we'll meet in the basement around 7, okay?"

Draco leaned over to the speaker. "Alright, mum."

He turned back to Hermione. _Okay, _he thought, _it's now or never. _He took a breath.

"Hermione…"

She lifted her head. "Mhmm?"

"Um…would you wanna go to the ball with me this year?"

Draco anticipated what she would say for what seemed like forever. Forever lasted about two seconds.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to!" her face brightened. _Ohhhhkay _she told herself, _I have got to calm down._

"Great," Draco smiled. The intercom made another noise. "Dinner's ready, come down when you're ready," said Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione got up and headed towards the door that led out of their rooms into the main staircase. Hermione shuddered a bit. "What's wrong?" asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head. "Er, nothing. Just thought I saw something over there," she said, her voice fading. She was looking towards the West Wing. Draco put his arm around her waist and they went into the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked out to Hagrid's hut. They heard Buckbeak squawking in the back and ran to see what was going on.

Harry saw four or five hooded Death Eaters around the field, talking to Hagrid. Hagrid kept shaking his head and looked frustrated. "Hide," whispered Harry. He went behind the bushes with Ron and Ginny.

"What're they doing?" asked Ginny. Ron and Harry had told her where Hermione and Draco were.

Harry shook his head. "Dunno."

"-I already told yeh, they're gone for the week!" said an exasperated Hagrid.

"We'll be back before they are," hissed the Death Eater closest to Buckbeak. He stroked the hippogriff's head with a long finger. Buckbeak reared back and lunged toward him and scratched his left elbow. No blood came out. There was no blood in him.

Hagrid kept a still face. "Well then, be gone with yeh. Don't reckon you lot've got much more business around here."

They flew off.

Hagrid eyed the bush where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were hiding behind. "Harry? That you?" he said cautiously.

The three walked out slowly, looking around to make sure they were alone.

Hagrid shook his head. "That Bellatrix is gonna find herself bein' tortured by Voldy himself if she doesn't find poor Hermione. And…she was lookin' fer Malfoy too, d'ya know what tha' was all about?" he asked. He knew Bellatrix was Draco's aunt.

Harry explained that Draco and Hermione weren't enemies anymore and had gone into hiding at Draco's house.

Hagrid looked surprised. "Oh, they're friends now, eh? Hmm…"

Fang came out whimpering. "Fang, what's wrong with yeh?" Hagrid looked down. Fang had apparently gotten into some sort of fight with an owl. He had scratch marks on his back and was holding a letter in his mouth.

Fang went up to Harry and nudged him. Harry looked up at Hagrid. "It's for you, I think," said Hagrid. "Go on, open it!"

Harry tore open the envelope and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Harry,

Just writing to say that Draco and I are perfectly fine. Bellatrix apparently stopped by and tried to get something out of Draco's mum, but I think she left without finding anything out. How are things at Hogwarts?

Oh and Ron, ask Pansy to the ball. Don't ask me why, just do it, please.

Ginny, I hope you're okay and that Harry isn't boring you with all his Quidditch talk-HEY!" he pretended to look hurt. Ginny cracked a smile.

"We don't know what exactly we're going to do now, but we'll figure something out. If Dumbledore asks tell him we're fine but that Bellatrix is on the loose and has probably destroyed a few towns by now.

Oh, and apparently, she's doing all this for Voldemort because she thinks he'll notice her again. Yes, I said again. They went out for a short time when they were in school and he broke up with her right before he began creating his Horcruxes. He didn't take her back even after he saw she was on his side, so she's desperate now.

Just what we need, a lovesick Death Eater. Wonderful.

Anyway, take care, try not to get into too much trouble.

And Ron, sorry but you'll be doing your own notes until I return.

Hermione."

Harry sighed. "Well, at least they're okay for now."

Ron didn't look that happy. "Are you bloody kidding me? I've actually got to do all this work until…until Bellatrix and _Tom_ get back together and Hermione and Malfoy aren't on death row?" he whined.

Ginny slapped him. "Ronald Weasley, …shut up. Just stop talking, please."

Ron pretended to look hurt. "Ow, Ginevra Weasley! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Harry's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Draco followed Narcissa and Lucius into the basement after dinner.

Lucius conjured up two large glasses of a grey colored mix.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Umm…?"

Narcissa took a breath. "We weren't sure if this was going to work at first. But for now it will have to do. We can communicate later through these," she said, handing them two gold chains.

"Wear these when you go back to Hogwarts-" she began.

This caught Draco's attention. "Hogwarts? We're going back now? Are you bloody kidding me, mum, everyone's looking for us!" he almost turned white.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "They won't be able to i_dentify_ you, not with this," he said, holding up the two glasses.

Hermione eyed them. "Polyjuice Potion?" she asked.

"Close," Lucius said, "Only better. It lasts until you literally tell it to wear off. The chains let you communicate with us when you're dreaming or through your thoughts," he explained.

Hermione nodded slowly. Draco still felt uncomfortable and shifted towards Hermione.

"Hermione, you'll be going back as Lavonna Brecksmith, a Ravenclaw. Draco, you'll go back as John Clessley, also a Ravenclaw. We figured it'd be easier to get you two in the same house," she said.

Hermione paused. "Um, sorry, don't think I remember any Lavonna Brecksmith. Is she in our year?" she asked.

"No. Actually, she doesn't really exist. Neither does John," Lucius smirked. "We made them up, and Dumbledore added them to the student list. Meanwhile the story is that you two, as Draco and Hermione, are away on a special prefects' trip to Durmstrang and will be back…sometime."

"You'll spend a few more days here, then go back to Hogwarts as Lavonna and John when your holiday is over," Narcissa explained.

Draco and Hermione nodded and went back upstairs. Hermione took a nap.

She woke up a few hours later, around ten. "Mmmm…huh?" she yawned. She realized it was still night. She said a quick shower spell and changed into light violet shorts and a long sleeved blue top. Hermione got up and immediately wondered where Draco was.

"Hey," said Draco in a sleepy voice. Hermione was startled a little and turned around.

"Hey," she smirked, "Just wake up?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Uh, maybe."

She laughed and went over to hug him.

After a few minutes, she noticed he still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, Lavonna," he said slowly. She laughed softly. "Yes, John?"

"I've been waiting awhile to ask you this, and I figured that now would be better than when we're fighting off thousands of hooded idiots with flashing lights going off everywhere." He smiled. "Hermione, I really like you. I think I might even love you. I honestly don't know how I kept missing you all those years, but I don't want to keep that up. Hermione Granger, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Hermione hadn't felt this good in awhile. "Yes!" she nearly yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pecked her on the lips and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her passionately, enjoying the soft alluring scent of her hair. She kissed him back and they snogged for a few minutes, broke apart for air, and lay back down.

Draco gently stroked her hair and put his arm around her back.

She fell asleep on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lya Darkfury**

**audrhole**

**burg gurl**

**CaNdY-FlOsS-07**

**Thanks for reviewing, it really helps! And this time I spelled Buckbeak's name right. XD**

**Working on chapter 14, hopefully up within the next two weeks or so.**


	15. Chapter 14

Ron winced as he eyed the rather large pile of unopened books on his desk. He sighed and began to take out a quill when he heard someone crying.

He raised an eyebrow and walked out. _Well, I'll do the work later, _he thought.

He paused and stuck his head out the door and saw her. Pansy Parkinson was crying.

_What the hell, _he thought. _Things just get weirder and weirder around here._

Ron shook his head and, feeling a bit guilty, slowly walked over to her.

"Um,… hi?" he said lamely. He'd never really talked to Pansy before, but he never liked her because of the things she'd said to Hermione.

Pansy whipped her head around. She didn't expect anyone to be watching her.

"Oh, um, hi… what're you doing here?" she asked quickly. She didn't want some Gryffindor spying on one of her normally rare moments of showing emotion.

"Oh, er, I was just doing some homework in the other room," he said, "I, uh, thought I heard someone…"

"Oh," said Pansy. She turned around to wipe the tears from her face before turning back to him.

"So…what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Pansy couldn't take it. "What's wrong? I'll bloody tell you what's wrong, Gryffindor!" she snapped. "You and your friends want to act like you're so much better than everyone else with your little goody-goody reputation, your stellar fucking grades and all, and then you go blame the slightest thing on someone else!" she yelled.

Ron looked stunned.

He quickly got over that and stared at Pansy angrily. "Look, I was trying to help, and if you can't accept that you're fucking hopeless then. No one's going to try and help a selfish little prat like you, and what are you bloody talking about anyway? Me and **my **friends, huh? At least we've got something worth fighting for," he spat. "It's you and your little Slytherin cronies, you're the ones blaming everyone else for your problems, every time there's an attack, every time you break a bloody fingernail, someone has to die, don't they? Something's always dreadfully wrong if you don't have the entire world at your fingertips every bloody minute, right?"

Ron's face had turned a bright shade of red as he turned around to leave.

"Wait," he heard a faint voice. Pansy.

He didn't want to, but he turned around anyway.

Pansy took a breath and walked up to him. "I'm sorry, okay? I just have a lot of stuff going on right now and Granger and Draco aren't exactly making it any easier," she said.

Ron's face softened a bit. "Hermione? Malfoy?" he asked.

"At the end of last year, Draco dumped me. Then he started hanging out with Granger and I think he likes her. A lot. You should see the way they look at each other, it's bloody sickening," she said, half-smiling.

"Then he just goes off and disappears with her," she said, her voice a little more serious. "He dumps me for a Gryffindor-no offense- and then just takes off on some little trip to Durmstrang. I bet they're not even really there," she scoffed.

_Yeah I figured it was something about that, _he thought. Ron started to open his mouth but remembered that Hermione had told him not to say anything.

He took a breath. "Look, I think I know a little more than you do about this. But I'm not sure if I can say anything just yet. When I find out if I can, I'll tell you, okay?"

Pansy nodded and looked down. "I know I've been a huge bitch, I know. I…don't take rejection all that well," she said blushing. Ron gave her a half smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Malfoy's fine, I can't really tell you how I know, but I do. So don't worry about him," Ron tried to reassure her.

Pansy would have never been caught hugging Ron Weasley before. But that was back then.

She threw her arms around him. Ron was surprised and slowly hugged her back. _Well, she's still just as dramatic as she always was,_ he mused. _Maybe I should…no, it's too early. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up late the next morning. "Aughhh," she mumbled as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

She showered and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked over to Draco's room and opened the door gently. He was still asleep.

Hermione went over to his bed and kissed him. Draco opened his eyes and kissed her back.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up like this," Draco said suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"So," said Draco, "We go back today?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I think so. I'm actually sort of surprised at how easily this is going so far. Last time I was being hunted down by Death Eaters, I got stuck in some cave with Ron and we couldn't see anything. I grabbed his arm by accident, and he thought I was a Death Eater, so he screamed. Then he realized it was me. We turned around and found two of them with their wands pointed at us."

Draco looked concerned and amused at the same time. "You could've died, you know. Where was Potter?"

Hermione smirked. "He came up behind us with his cloak and pulled it over us, and we ran away. After Ron had another screaming fit, of course."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just like Weasley." Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

They got up and walked downstairs into the living room.

Narcissa held up the two glasses of Polyjuice potion and handed one to Draco, the other to Hermione.

Hermione took out a mirror and gasped. "What the hell?" she screeched.

She saw the reflection of a boy about her age, black hair, deep green eyes. She was John Clessley.

Draco had also taken the wrong potion and saw the reflection of Lavonna Brecksmith, a tall, blonde girl with intensely violet eyes.

Lucius walked in the room and nearly fell on the floor laughing.

Narcissa looked horrified. "Oh, I'm so sorry, they looked exactly the same and I- Ohhhh no."

Lucius smirked. "_Indenci Revercio._"

Hermione was now Lavonna, and Draco was John.

Both sighed with relief.

Draco ran a hand through Hermione's now long blonde hair.

"Hey," he said, "She's almost as beautiful as you are."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered in Draco's ear.

"I love you too," he said smiling.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Hate to break up this love fest but we can't have you miss the train."

Hermione blushed and picked up her trunk. They'd gotten completely new supplies, seeing as anything labeled "Hermione Granger" or "Draco Malfoy" would immediately attract attention.

Narcissa walked up to them. "We will be staying here and you two will apparate from here to the station. Since you're already in the wizarding world, you'll be taken straight to platform 9 ¾."

Draco looked up. "We can apparate?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes. Lavonna and John are seventeen. And I'm assuming you already know how to," she said.

Draco grinned but didn't say anything to that. He had apparated probably a hundred times before that day. He never cared much for rules.

Hermione had apparated before too, she just hadn't taken the test for it yet. But so far nothing had gone wrong, so she figured she'd been doing everything right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom Marvolo Riddle glided into the dark room and took a glance at everyone around him.

His snake-like eyes pierced through each of their thoughts as if reading them. He took out his wand and summoned Wormtail.

"Pettigrew," he hissed viciously, "Get Lucius. He will come or he will die."

Wormtail's body was shaking the entire time. "Y-yes, my lord." He disappeared as quickly as he could and apparated into Malfoy Manor.

He ended up in the basement, coughing from all the dust._ Why must_ _I always do that,_ he thought to himself.

He trudged upstairs to find a house elf humming and walking in the opposite direction with a tray full of food and a large bottle of firewhiskey.

The elf shrieked and almost dropped the tray on the ground. "S-sir," he sputtered, "How may Squiggers be of assistance? Has Master been expecting someone?"

"No. Yes. Yes. I'm an…acquaintance, if you will. Where's Lucius?" asked Wormtail. He was in no position to anger the Dark Lord by making him wait. Voldemort did not often like waiting.

Squiggers sighed. "Upstairs, Squiggers will go tell him," said the house elf. He popped upstairs in Lucius's room with a loud crack.

Squiggers set the tray down. Lucius nodded in acknowledgement, and noticed that Squiggers hadn't left.

"Is there something else…?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Squiggers spoke cautiously. He'd seen Wormtail before and could easily guess where he usually came from.

"Squiggers was downstairs getting Master's food, and he saw Mr. Wormtail standing near the doorway."

Lucius rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything.

Squiggers took a step closer. "He, er, wants to see Master Lucius."

Lucius closed his eyes in exasperation. "Alright. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Squiggers nodded and popped back down to Wormtail.

"Well?" Wormtail growled. He was about two inches from Squiggers' face. Squiggers was trembling.

"P-please, Mr. Wormtail. Master Lucius says he will be down in just a minute," said Squiggers. It had been forever since he'd last been beaten, and he didn't want Wormtail to start it again.

"You pathetic piece of-" started Wormtail as Lucius walked slowly down the staircase.

"Pettigrew," Lucius smirked, "So nice of you to just…drop by. And without warning! On…business, I presume?"

Wormtail shrank back a bit. "Yes, Lucius. The Dark Lord requests your presence immediately."

Lucius scribbled a note for Narcissa and sent it off with an owl.

"Yes, well then, let's not keep the one and only waiting," Lucius sighed.

He and Wormtail apparated to Voldemort's lair.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. One of my most trusted…or, at least, so far," hissed Voldemort.

Lucius was on the verge of smirking but kept a completely still face. "My lord, are you suggesting my betrayal?" he asked, attempting to look shocked.

"Oh don't act so surprised, Lucius. After all, surely you've heard the… _rumors,_" said Voldemort, whipping around to glare at Bellatrix. Her pouty lips and large black eyes had no effect on him, as she'd always thought they had.

Lucius kept firm. "And rumors they are," he said. "Rumors and rumors alone."

Voldemort sneered. "As well they should be," he hissed, "For the time has come for me to choose my heir."

Several Death Eaters gasped. To them, this was like being told they could become the next God. Everyone began talking.

"ENOUGH," screeched Voldemort. Then, he calmed down a bit. "I have already chosen Draco Malfoy. Your son, Lucius, is he not?"

Lucius swallowed. "Yes, my lord. A…great honor it is, truly. I shall inform him of this news tonight, if you wish."

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, you must prepare him for his destiny. The date for his initiation has not yet been decided, so I shall inform you when it is. You may leave."

Lucius bowed reluctantly and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

_This, _he thought, _can't be good._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Lya Darkfury- thanks for your help with the name split things:)**

**audrhole**

**burg gurl**

**CaNdY-FlOsS-07**

**Anyways tell me what you think!**


	16. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, sorry it's been forever. I have like 854792543 tests and a huge painting due Friday and everything, so I didn't have much time to write this week /

I do have a little bit of chapter 15 written, so I'm working on it!

x

p.s. **I DECIDED I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET, UM...I DON'T KNOW...AROUND 25 MORE REVIEWS.**

**SO DOO ITTT.**

**jk I will I'm working on it, this is an update from a few days..or weeks(idk) ago. I just didn't feel like making a new document for it hah**

**but anyway, I will update, but PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. kthankss3**


	17. Chapter 15

Hermione and Draco boarded the train around eight thirty. Hermione shut her eyes for a second in discomfort. Draco eyed her.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione rubbed her head. "Hmm? Yeah, guess I splinched myself again," she winced. Draco laughed and held her hand.

They entered an empty compartment where a few Ravenclaws were sitting. One first year saw them and jumped up. "Hi, I'm new here, you must be the seventh years, right?"

Draco started to sneer but Hermione spoke up first. "Uh, yeah. I'm Lavonna, and he's John," she said, pointing to Draco and giving him a look.

Draco shrunk back. _I'm going to have to put up with these stupid bloody first years, _he frowned.

Hermione smiled apologetically at the first years across from them. "He's…had a rough week," she explained.

The first year shrugged, "S'alright. My name's Mike."

"Nice to meet you, Mike," Hermione responded brightly.

Draco grunted a response. Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. "AAAAAAAGH," he yelled.

Hermione jumped up. "Drac- John, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Draco closed his eyes. "It's a sort of… I don't know…summoning charm," he muttered. "My father put it on me for emergencies. So I guess something's gone wrong."

Hermione began to place her hand on his shoulder but drew back as he winced.

Mike raised an eyebrow and looked nervous. "Um, should I…go…now?" he asked cautiously. Draco looked as if he were ready to punch someone.

"I guess, if you could, just…give us a moment?" Hermione smiled apologetically. Mike nodded and joined some friends in another compartment.

Hermione gasped. "Draco, the chains," she said quickly, remembering the gold chains the Malfoys had given them. She frantically searched her bag for hers, and found it glowing. She held the center of the chain and found herself communicating telepathically with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius.

(A/N: Draco is **bold, **Hermione is _italics, _Lucius is underlined, and Narcissa is in this font)

**Hi, father. Thanks for the warning. I really needed another shoulder spasm because I don't have enough problems in my life. **

Yes, well, I wasn't sure if this thing was working and I had to make sure.

_Um, what's going on?_

**Whatever it is must obviously be important enough for my father to send me a message that throws my shoulder into an all out war with my back.**

Draco.

**WHAT?!**

Get over yourself.

**EXCUSE YOU, MY ENTIRE BODY FEELS LIKE IT WAS THROWN AGAINST A SHARP STONE WALL, THANKS TO YOU. Now if you don't mind…**

Hermione, dear, this is what you put up with every day once you choose to live with…much less marry… a Malfoy.

_Yeah, I've learned that quite quickly with Draco here._

**HEY!**

_What? Don't worry, I still love you._

**Good.**

_Anyway, is something wrong?_

Not particularly, I suppose. Lucius went to another meeting today. Just wanted to see if this works.

Apparently it does. Oh, Pettigrew's gone. Tom…"fired" him.

_He didn't…_

Eh, close enough. He Crucio'd him to the point of insanity and then imprisoned him. Don't expect him to last too much longer.

**Okay, now that we know this thing works, can we not destroy any last chance that I might still have the ability to walk properly?**

Yes. 

**Alright, bye.**

_We'll contact you if we find out anything._

Draco and Hermione let go of their chains and placed them back into their bags.

Hermione gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Draco, turning to face her.

"Harry…Ron…Ginny. They're all over there," she said sadly.

Draco looked confused. "So?"

"So, I've got to find a way to tell them we're here without being…noticed. We're watched everywhere, Draco, I don't know how bloody long I can stand this," Hermione frowned.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll tell them eventually. But right now it's probably best to just lay low."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I guess," she replied, looking out the window. They were nearly at Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parkinson," barked the man in the black hood, "Get your arse over here at once."

"Yes, Crabbe?" Pansy replied with a yawn. She'd been here all day and couldn't wait to get out. Crabbe's father had been interrogating her forever.

"What d'you know about the Mudblood?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Pansy snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "She's on a trip to Durmstrang or somewhere. Prefects only."

"Ah, yes, so they keep telling me," Crabbe said angrily. He walked over to Pansy and slapped her across the face. Pansy held back her tears and looked him in the eye.

He continued to speak. "You will tell me, girl. You will tell me everything you bloody know or I swear you'll regret it," he snapped. "LOOK AT ME! What the hell are you doing. I said, what are you doing?!"

Pansy felt all the hatred she'd ever felt suddenly boil up inside her. Her face red, she looked up with her daring eyes. "I'm going back now," she said quietly, pretending to shake in fear. She let a few tears fall. "I shall notify you with any…information."

Crabbe nodded and turned away. "Oh, and Parkinson," he said, "one more thing."

She turned around cautiously.

"Don't you dare give yourself away. You know what happens if you do."

Pansy forced herself to nod and apparated back to her dorm at Hogwarts.

"I'll get you back, Crabbe, just you wait," she muttered to herself. "You'll wish you'd never been born."

Pansy lay down on her bed and fell asleep crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked downstairs into the kitchen for a midnight snack. He yawned as he reached to open the refrigerator when he noticed two students with Ravenclaw robes walk in.

"…They can't listen to us here, at least I think. If they can we can come up with some cover story. But I really think we've got to tell them, Draco.."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione was back? And Malfoy?

"Alright, I just don't want anything to happen…especially to you," Draco whispered back.

"Malfoy. Hermione. That you?" Harry asked cautiously. He stepped out from behind the counter to where Draco and Hermione were standing, still in disguise.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "What's Sirius's code name?" she asked.

"Padfoot," Harry replied quickly. "Oh my God, Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

Draco coughed. "Ahem, I'll thank you to step away from my girlfriend," he said grinning.

Harry stepped back. "Girlfriend? How…when…nevermind," he said. Ron had told him what Pansy had said about Hermione and Draco.

"Mhmm," Hermione said happily, moving back into Draco's arms.

Harry smiled. "Well, uh, congratulations?" he said awkwardly.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, mate, you'll be the best man for the occasion," he said.

Harry looked stunned. "Um," he started.

Hermione and Draco broke out laughing. "We're not getting married, Harry. We're seventeen. Calm down," she said. She secretly wondered, though, if that would ever come up. Someday.

Harry grinned. "So, how's it going with the hundred thousand some Death Eaters on your back? Fun being hunted down, isn't it?"

Draco looked serious, but gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, um, guess we know what it's like to be you now," he admitted. "My mum said that Bellatrix has Death Eaters all over the place here. So everyone has to be ridiculously careful for now. Just so you know, I'm John and Hermione's Lavonna. Both in Ravenclaw, purebloods, transfers from Beaubaxton's. No relations."

Harry nodded.

"So," he said, "Anyone want a butterbeer?"x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco walked Hermione back to her room, which was nearly next to his.

"Night baby," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Night." She pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss and got into her bed.

Draco went down to the Common Room to sit and think for awhile. Someone knocked at the door. "Who's there?" he asked lazily.

"It's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Let him in," he told the portrait door. The door swung open and closed when Ron entered.

"Hey, um, look Harry told me about you and…Hermione…and everything, like why you're here and stuff. And, um, also I'm going out with Pansy Parkinson now and I think she really wants to see you," he finished.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you didn't tell her I'm here, did you?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Pansy was up to.

Ron took a breath and sat down. "No, didn't tell her anything yet. Just told her I wasn't sure if I could say anything at the moment. But she misses you. A lot. She cried about it last night."

Draco cringed. Ron noticed and rolled his eyes. "No, no, she doesn't miss you like that anymore. She's with me, mate. You're free." Draco's expression softened a bit.

"But she keeps saying she really needs to talk to you. I think you can trust her now. And if you can't, well, I'll take care of it," he said.

Draco took a breath. "Okay, I guess. If it's that important."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, I won't be up until four in the morning anymore."

Draco grinned as Ron left the room.

A moment later, Pansy came in.

"Draco?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he replied.

She walked over to him and sat down. "Um, hi. I know you're probably really pissed at me right now and I don't blame you, really. I just needed to talk to you." She shifted a bit.

Draco didn't know what to say. "Um…," he tried.

Pansy sighed. "I've got a lot going on right now. Then you left me for Hermione and I just broke after all that."

Draco looked at her. "I love her, Pansy."

"I know. And I know I messed things up between us. I just don't want you to hate me forever."

"I don't."

Pansy tried to smile. "You guys make a great couple, as much as I hate to admit it."

"You might like her if you gave her a chance," Draco pointed out.

Pansy rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Old habits die hard. But I just want you to know that I'm going to try, okay?" She looked at him hopefully.

Draco smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry, we're cool. Hey, what's that scar…" he frowned, noticing a small scar and bruise on her left cheekbone.

Pansy turned away to keep herself from breaking down again.

"Crabbe's father interrogated me again today," she whispered.

Draco frowned. "Again? Pansy, how bloody long has this been going on?"

She closed her eyes.

"Pansy, I need you to tell me what's going on. Hermione and I are here to try and fix things. I can't help you if you won't tell me anything."

She looked back at him, years of pain bleeding through the look in her eyes.

"At first they tortured me. Didn't make sense, though. I mean, I'm the daughter of a Death Eater. A Death Eater who's still loyal, might I add. But they know we used to go out and they know about Granger. They thought I might give them a few hints if I thought you were near death. I almost did, really. But then I heard you were at Durmstrang and I knew you were okay from what Ron was telling me."

She paused. Draco took a deep breath. He had no idea.

"I know this is probably not what you want to hear from me right now, but you're better off if you stay as far away from me as you can."

Pansy pouted. "Oh come on, Hermione gets to be near whoever she wants!"

Draco shook his head. "Hermione's as much in disguise as I am. And anyone in Slytherin who sees you hanging out with a couple of Ravenclaws might suspect you. Then, they'll tell their parents, who will jump at the opportunity to get on Voldemort's good side. I mean it, Pansy. Only do things like this when it's an emergency or something."

Pansy sighed and gave him a half smile. "Alright, whatever," she smirked. "I'll be fine. Just as long as I can keep acting. They won't get anywhere with me."

Draco hugged her as Ron walked in. He walked over to them. "Hey, you better now?" Ron asked softly. Pansy nodded and smiled.

He took her hand and headed for the portrait door.

"Thanks, Draco." Pansy turned around to smile at him and then left with Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hermione noticed a note on top of her plate.

_Ms. Brecksmith,_

_Your presence is requested in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office following breakfast. You are to come with Mr. Clessley, if possible._

_Finally, _she thought. She sat down with Draco and some other Ravenclaws and tried not to talk as much as possible, without looking too antisocial.

Music drifted from the chorus room as Hermione and Draco made their way down to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops," Hermione said confidently to the gargoyle in front of the door.

They entered. "Ah, Lavonna and John. Been expecting you two. I assume everything's been going as planned thus far?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "My mum said Bellatrix has Death Eaters stationed everywhere. Sorry, Professor, but may I ask if there's an actual point to all this? I mean, has anyone really got a plan?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps. No one can be quite sure at the moment. Filch has been discovered to have been working with a few of them and has fled campus. Umbridge is in on it as well. Only time will tell for now."

Hermione nodded slowly, frowning. "Professor, I had a strange dream last night."

"Go on," Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione took a breath. "Well, in the dream, I was standing near the corner of a stone room. I had been captured and Draco was forced to bow to Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at him and crowned him as his heir. Draco began screaming and then a sort of war began. It was kind of surreal."

Draco looked stunned and curious. "Then what? What happened next, Mione?" His eyes stared intensely into hers.

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno, I woke up and it was time for breakfast."

Draco's shoulders sunk. His face turned pale. "Mione, I think that could have been more than a dream," he said worriedly.

"What?" she asked cautiously. "Draco, did he actually do that? Are you really Voldemort's heir?"

He closed his eyes for a minute. "I'm supposed to be, I think. I don't want to be, don't get me wrong. But I had a dream last night as well. My father was telling me to be prepared for something but I couldn't figure out what it was. Now I think I know."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "I will ensure that all the exits from Hogwarts are blocked securely. I must still warn you though, you must both be careful even here. It seems Mr. Potter is not, anymore, the only one receiving such visions."

Hermione shuddered. Draco put his arm around her. "Thanks, Professor," he said. Dumbledore nodded.

Draco and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and headed back for the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Ginny!" Ron came running into the room breathless.

Ginny whipped her head around. "What?" she asked absent-mindedly. She was attempting to finish her Potions essay and didn't want to be bothered.

"Come quick," he said. "I think Harry's unconscious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaaaaaaah! I finally finished it! Well, this chapter anyway. Nowhere near done with the story. But hey, it's a step right? I mean it's been like what, a month?**

**Anyway, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Por favor**

**I finished it on May 8****th**** but I have no idea when this'll actually be up. My internet sucks and is basically dead right now. **

**K THANKS**

**Ew, finals in a week. Grrr. **

**Reviewwwwwww k?**

**k.**

**It's so freaking cold in here it's ridiculous. Honestly.**

**Okay I'm gonna go to sleep now, maybe.**

**Bye**


	18. Chapter 16

**EYYYY!**

**I haven't added anything to this in...what, 2..3months? something like that. So this chapter's pretty short. Damn my lack of motivation and massive writer's block. Just thought I'd update a little. Review, por favor.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Recap.

"_Ginny!" Ron came running into the room breathless._

_Ginny whipped her head around. "What?" she asked absent-mindedly. She was attempting to finish her Potions essay and didn't want to be bothered._

"_Come quick," he said. "I think Harry's unconscious."_

-

_(Hissing noises)_

"_Don't give in, Harry. No matter what he-"_

_A black darkness entered the room and consumed him. Sirius was gone._

_Harry spun around. Everything was dark._

"_Harry Potter…," an airy voice echoed throughout the room. _

"_The time is coming, Potter. The time is coming for the new one to rise…"_

_Harry shut his eyes and tried to think. He spun around again. Everything was dizzy. Nothing made sense anymore…_

Harry's eyes flew wide open as he woke up and realized he was back at Hogwarts, in a small bed, with Madame Pomfrey hovering over him.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened?" asked Harry, blinking to make sure he was still there.

"Ye' passed out in the hall, boy," Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "It'd be a bit of an understatement to say you're accident prone. Here, take this." She handed him a glass of pumpkin juice and some capsules. She gave him a sympathetic look and walked away, shaking her head. "Poor, misguided boy…"

Harry swallowed the pills. Draco and Hermione ran into the room, stopping suddenly to catch their breath. Ron and Pansy came right behind them, accompanied by Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "What happened?"

"Apparently, I fainted in the hallway," replied Harry. "It was…kind of surreal. He wanted to get into my mind…" He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Again?," Hermione yelled. She was furious.

"Legilimency," replied Draco smoothly. "You've got to turn it around so it's on him. So you're seeing into his mind as opposed to him seeing into yours."

"Isn't that, um… dangerous?" asked Ron.

Draco shrugged. "Only way I've ever seen my father get out of it."

"How…" asked Harry. He was getting weak and lay back down.

"I'll write someone and ask them, I can't really remember it too well myself. All I know is if you can't block it, you've got to turn it around."

Harry nodded and fell back asleep.

Hermione swore under her breath.

"Wait, did I just hear Hermione Granger swear?" Draco pretended to look shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

Draco lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Eh. Got to do this before I get too unmotivated. _He got up and looked around for something to write on. After five minutes, he got bored.

"_Accio parchment,"_ he said with a yawn. A piece of parchment flew out towards him from under a massive pile of clothes and books.

_Hey wait,_ he thought, _there's an easier way to do this._

He grabbed the gold chain on his dresser and tried to concentrate.

**Father?**

Draco. It's two in the morning. Is it important?

**Yeah, I'd say so. Voldemort got a hold of Harry's mind again. Found him passed out in the hall today. Any ideas?**

He has to concentrate. Hard. Legilimency is not something that comes naturally to many people. But if he can manage to reverse it quickly, it just might save him. Tell him to concentrate on whatever he was thinking of back at the Department of Mysteries.

**And what was that?**

Just tell him that. He'll know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeves floated about the hallways of Hogwarts, gleefully pushing through everyone.

Stopping by the girls' bathroom, he poked his head in. "CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT DARLING!" he yelled.

(Sound of Moaning Myrtle's laugh) "Ooooh!" she squealed. She dove into the hot tub behind the sink and popped back up to the surface.

Ron turned to Pansy. "Peeves asked out Moaning Myrtle?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy grinned. "Yeah. I decided to hook him up, actually. One day he wouldn't get off my back so I figured he just wanted some attention."

A group of fourth year girls walked out of the bathroom. One of them walked up to Pansy.

"You're a genius", she said with a grateful smile. "Ever since Peeves asked her out, she hasn't complained one bit!"

Pansy smirked a little. "I try," she said.

Ron rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist.

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny looked worried. She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Things are just really weird right now." He closed his eyes and scowled in frustration. He sighed. "I keep having dreams that they're going to go after you next."

Ginny shrugged. "Wouldn't be too surprised, really."

Harry threw his hands up. "Yeah, well then what are we going to do?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"We'll kick some Death Eater ass, that's what we'll do."

Harry grinned. "As much as I worry, this is why I love you," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, see that little "Submit Review" option right below this? I really think you should click Go.**

**3**


End file.
